


Atrophy

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [106]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, lispy business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>atrophy: verb: ˈatrəfe: gradually decline in effectiveness or vigor due to underuse or neglect.</p><p>late 16th century: from French atrophier (verb), atrophie (noun), from late Latin atrophia, from Greek, ‘lack of food,’ from a- ‘without’ + trophē ‘food.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atrophy

:"Pleasthe John, my bwain is beginning to atrophy." Sherlock groaned at the third cup of beef broth in the last two hours.

"No. Absolutely not. You are recovering from pneumonia, a couple more days will not kill you."

"At least come and rub my back, pleeeeasthe?"

John threw the paper on the floor, the puzzle was impossible yet again, and he didn't really want to read about whatever boring mess was going on in the world. "Coming, love."

John undressed down to his pants and climbed into bed next to his detective. "I'm sorry you still feel bloody, love. We spent way too much time in the Thames last month. I think it was that last dunk that did you in."

"I know, I shoulda listened to you-"

"What? Are you admitting the great Sherlock Holmes made an error in judgment?"

Sherlock sighed. "Yesssth, you win. You were right."

John rolled Sherlock on to his back and felt his forehead. "No fever...hmmm....maybe you are right, your brain may be wasting away completely...:no, seriously, you had me so worried. You need to give your immune system a break, love. Okay?"

Sherlock nodded and snuggled up to his blogger, "just no more beef broth, pleathe? I can't stand the schtuff."


End file.
